


Narcissus

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Religion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Narcissus was Percival's favourite flower, especially the yellow one. He had been fond of daffodil for quite a while now."I brought you daffodils in a pretty string,but they won't flower like they did last spring."Series drabbles, collected ficlets, each one can be read as a stand alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Later tags will be added.
> 
> Work in progress.

Mr. Graves’ favourite flower was narcissus, especially the yellow one. Credence had no idea about ‘the why’ and ‘the when’ he picked that knowledge up, but somehow his intuition told him that that mattered, which was even _weirder_ because he had stopped to believe in his intuition _long long ago_.

 

He wandered around the neighbour looking for part-time job; the house needed support, financial support, and it didn’t help much when there were only him and mother with a bunch of adolescents. It still haunted him the last time they had to bury another child because they could not afford the treatment for her. Alice was so young, but it seemed like that was not reasonable enough for Lord not to take her away. Pneumonia was fatal for no-maj, that was what Mr. Graves said. For a split second, he wondered if Mr. Graves could have treated Alice, if he had asked.

There were so many things about Mr. Graves that _fascinated_ him, and just a tiny bit of knowledge about Mr. Graves that he gained after each meeting could make Credence feel little more worthy. That was also when his intuition kicked in, with those false hopes that he deserved happiness despite sins.

“Hey! Watch out!”

He stumbled and fell; someone was shouting and swearing. Thank god at least no one was blaming him at the moment. Breathe, he needed to breathe; he could handle shouting. He tried to spit out apology, yet all he did was to manage to mumbled sorry, _so sorry_.

Just one more case of bad thing happened due to his stupid useless inaccurate intuition.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two lines in the summary are directed quote from lyrics of "Another love" by Tom Odell, just because of the daffodil.


End file.
